


The Birds Told Me {Charlie Weasley}

by PenName_Crystal_Vibe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenName_Crystal_Vibe/pseuds/PenName_Crystal_Vibe
Summary: Annalise Gemina Lupin, is a sixth year student with a big problem.Well, two problems...





	1. Problems

Annalise. Now Annalise was a kind hearted and lovable person. But even the most  _perfect_  and  _lovable_  people have problems, or at least a problem.

Well, Annalise had two.

Her first problem being her father, or rather fathers predicaments.

One was in Azkaban

The other one was forced into hiding.

Yes, most people would shove her away,

_"Gay girl. gay girl. You're a disgrace to society."_

The other was he best friend, the only one that stuck by her even though no one else did.

The only problem with this was that

she was falling for him.


	2. Owl Whisperer

"Weasley, get back here right now!" Annalise screamed, chasing the red head boy down one of the many halls that plagued Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Not until you admit that you're hiding something from me" the Weasley boy said, holding your pen above your head, just out of your reach.

Annalise groaned, "Give me back my pen Charles." she said, quickly snatching her note book out of his other hand.

"Not until you tell me what you're hiding from me." Charles said, spinning the pen around his fingers.

"I haven't got the slightest clue what you're talking about." Annalise said, folding her arms in front of her chest.

Charles just laughed, "Then why were you talking to the owls in the owlery?" he asked.

Annalise smirked, "I wasn't physically talking to them. More like they were listening to me rant about all my problems. It's not like they reply." she said.

"But you were talking to them?" Charles asked.

Annalise sighed, "Yes Charlie. I was talking to the owls. You know I'm not the only person who does that. I was asking them if they'd seen Melanie, my sister's owl." she said.

Charles rolled his eyes, dropping the pen on her head, "But that still doesn't explain why you were having a very heated debate with that jet black owl." he said.

"Ow." Annalise rubbed her head where the pen had hit. "He had a good argument and was trying to sway me away from using Melanie. His name is Remus, his owner named him after one of Rome's founders." she said, retrieving her pen from the ground.

Charles eyebrows arched, "Are you sure, because I am extremely positive the owl was named after a previous Order of Phoenix member. A certain someone's father." he said.

Annalise swung the note book at Charles, hitting him in the stomach.

"Ow, what was that for?" Charles asked.

"That was for being a prat, the owl was named after my father. His owners are purebloods. Who in their right mind would name their owl after a wer-" Annalise stopped midsentence, covering her mouth with her hand.

Charles stared at her, "A what?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Annalise said, bitting her lip.

"No, you got yourself into this situation. Now tell me what your father is." Charles said.

Annalise shook her head, "No, I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone." she said.

Charles grabbed her arm and pulled her over to him before she tried to get away. "Now, tell me what you were about to say, Miss Lupin." he said, smirking down at Annalise.

Annalise dropped her things as he did so.

Annalise looked at the floor, refusing to look at Charles. "No Charlie. I refuse to say what I was going to." she said, trying to escape his arms.

Charles held her tighter, "Stop trying to escape Anna. You're not going anywhere until you tell me." he said.

Annalise stepped on his foot trying to escape.

"You're so weak. I barely even felt that." Charles said.

"Damn." Annalise muttered, "Charlie, please let me go. I'll tell you if you do."

Charles raised his eyebrows and loosened his arms.

Annalise squirmed out, smirking she stuck her tongue out at him as she darted down the hall.

Charles frowned, picking her things up off the floor and chasing after her.

Annalise laughed as she rounded the corner, bumping into someone, knocking the other person flying. Then, Charles bumped into her, knocking her to the ground.

Annalise quickly stood up again, running over to go help the other person.

The other person, more specifically was a girl with red hair.

Annalise smirked, "Sorry sis." she said, helping her younger sister pick her books back up.

The girl smiled, "That's fine, Annagem." she said, taking her books off her sister. She stared at Charles. "Get your brothers under control, they're pranking left, right and centre, especially me." she said, turning on her heal and walking past them.

Charlie nodded his head.


	3. Fred, George and... Hayley?

Annalise was confused but shook it off, while her sister passed Charlie and he looked over at her. Annalise smiled, quickly darting down the hall.

Charlie noticed a few seconds after that Annalise was gone. He quickly ran down the hall after her.

Annalise got to the Great Hall and ran over to the Gryffindor table, ducking in between Percy and the twins.

"Hey Ann

"Shh." Annalise said, ducking her head down.

Charlie got to the doorway and glanced at the Gryffindor table for Annalise.

Annalise smirked.

"Annalise Gemina Lupin." A stern voice said from behind her.

Annalise flinched, turning to face a women. "Yes Professor Kate." She said.

"Will you please follow me. We have some things to discuss regaurding you-know-what." Professor Kate said.

Annalise nodded, standing up and following the professor out of the hall.

Charlie gave her a look when she passed.

Annalise looked down at her feet.

Professor Kate led Annalise to her office.   
"Please sit, Miss Lupin." Professor Kate said, sitting behind her desk.

Melody Kate. Melody was Annalise's foster mother and maternal mother as well. She knew about Remus and Sirius' secrets and another big one.

Annalise sat down in front of Professor Kate, "Have you heard from him?" she asked.

Professor Kate nodded, "Yes. Annalise, Remus sent his greatest apologies for not being there for you through your whole school life, he hopes to see you next year when he finally decides to come out of hiding. He still doesn't trust Sirius though, he says you should stop talking to him as he is a bad influence." she said, relaying the message she had been given. Professor Kate reached into her pocket and pulled out two letters, reaching over the table.

Annalise took the letters, pocketing them before looking up at her mother.

"Anna are you okay?" Professor Kate asked, smiling at the girl.

Annalise put on her best smile, "Yes, I'm fine Professor, just worried about my fathers. As well as Hayley, I don't she knows who her father is, but I do and I'm scared that she'll reject him when she finds out." she said, standing up and walking quickly towards the door.

Professor Kate shook her head, "If only you knew what your fathers really got up to before they got in all sorts of troubles." she said, watching Annalise rush out of the room.

Annalise quickly made her way up to the Gryffindor tower, stopping in front of the portrait.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Dragonscale." Annalise said quickly.

The portrait swung open and Annalise quickly rushed in, bumping into someone as she went.

She looked up and groaned.

"You just can't resist me can you Anna?" Charlie said with a smirk.

Annalise pushed pass Charlie, quickly making her way to the girls dorms.

Annalise sat on her bed, taking the letters out and sat them in front of her. She smiled and picked up the one from Sirius.

_Hey Princess,_

_I wasn't sure if they'd let me write to you. As you know, my whole predicament with Peter went._

_I swear I'm innocent, even if no one but you believes it._

_Please tell me you didn't tell Flame about me being her father, I really wanted to tell her and Snowflake myself, when I get out of here._

_Remember that those who love us never really leave us. I'll always love you Princess._

_Love- Fluffy_

As if it was even possible, Annalise's mood dampened as she reached for Remus' letter.

_Hedi_

_I miss you._

_Please don't leave me._

_\- Remus._

Annalise was filled with anger, she grabbed her wand, using non-verbal magic, she casted a silencing spell. She opened her mouth, letting a scream. She picked up the letter, muttering the counter curse before making her way back downstairs.

"Anna

Annalise pushed Charlie away from her and Percy out of the way. Making her way to the fire.

In font of the fire was Fred and George.

"Move." Annalise said, in the calmest voice she could muster.

The twins looked at each other.

"Why should we?" they asked simultaneously.

Annalise growled, "Move, now." she stated, her anger starting to get the better of her.

The twins still didn't move.

"Fred, George, move. You don't want to annoy Anna. She breathes fire when she gets angry, like a dragon." Charlie called.

"Shut up Charles." Annalise yelled. "Move!" she demanded, ready to pick them up and chuck them out of the way.

The twins still persisted to move.

"Bloody stubborn, you fucking Weasley are." Annalise said, reaching out and grabbing Fred and George's collars, dragging them away from the fire.

Annalise stormed back over to the fire and sat in front of it, ripping the note to shreds, she chucked all of the little pieces in the fire, watching them burn. She felt a burning sensation in her eyes, she rubbed them, realising she was crying.

Charlie walked over to her and sat down, "Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

Annalise turned her head away, "Yeah, I'm fine." she uttered, although, it sounded more like a sob than a string of words.

"Anna, are you sure you're okay?" Charlie queried, doubting wether was was telling the truth.

Annalise dipped her head down, suddenly more interested in her nails rather than talking to Charlie.

"I know you're not okay." Charlie said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave me alone Charlie." Annalise snapped, shrugging his hand off her shoulder and rising from where she was sitting, trudging over to the lounges.

Charlie watched Annalise, noticing her posture. Usually, she was chest out proud, stand up straight and head held high. Even if she didn't like what her father wrote in his letter.

Not this time, this time she was slouched over, head down, not proud, just sad. Not really Annalise at all in respects.

"A

"Annalise, you have to come quickly!" someone called, rushing into the common room.

Annalise looked up, "What is it Kayla?" she asked, standing up.

"It's- it's-" Kayla tried to explain, panting.

Annalise shook her head, "Breathe Kayla." she said, a small smile on her face.

Kayla sucked in a breath, "It's Hayley. The teachers can't find her anywhere. The last person to see her was Draconia, I think they were fighting and -"

Annalise didn't listen to the rest of Kayla's sentence. She quickly ran towards the portrait hole and out into the hallway.

For some reason the first place Annalise thought of to go was the Great Hall. She quickly made her way down the staircases, getting stuck on the one just before the bottom as it moved in the opposite direction.

"No, nonononono." Annalise muttered, "turn back around."

As soon as the staircase locked back into place, Annalise didn't know where she was. She continued down the stairs until she had her feet back on the solid ground. The red headed girl turned to her right and darted down the hall.

Soon enough Annalise found the Great Hall, entering, she found all the teachers huddled together. She stood in the doorway, waiting for someone to notice her.

"Ah, Miss Lupin. I see Miss Camilleri did relay my message." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Please tell me it's not true." Annalise pleaded.


	4. Shocks and  Persistent Weasley's

_"Please tell me it's not true."_

By the time Annalise had finished her sentence, most of the Professors had turned around.

Annalise scanned the room, looking for someone, anyone that would tell her. Her eyes landed on Professor Snape.

"YOU! I knew she wasn't safe in your house. No good Slytherin's. Have you even bothered asking anyone? Probably not, my sister wouldn't go MIA without a reason." Annalise exclaimed, fire raging through her veins and rage flashing in her green eyes.

Professor Snape stared at Annalise for a good minute, "How dare you question a teacher Miss Lupin, ten points from Gryffindor." he said, folding his arms in front of him.

Annalise laughed, "You have a real problem, so unfair to the Gryffindor's. Why? Well, I know why,  _Professor Snape._ " she said, turning her back to him. "Miss Lily Evans, beautiful, smart, muggle born with red hair and green eyes. Best friend of Mr Snape, until an undying mistake. But you never liked Gryffindor's  anyway. All because of my father and James Potter. So now, you pick on Gryffindor's because of a mistake and a bully. But, you especially pick on me, why? Because, well, if it isn't obvious , I look like her, except my pink tips, I'm also a Gryffindor and almost as smart as her." she stated, smirking, just like Sirius, "Now, if I may say. I believe my sister is in the Room of Requirements.  She absolutely adores that room, it gives her hours of reading, and if she's not there, try the kitchens. Another good place to be when you're sad."

The teacher all stared at Annalise in surprise, watching her leave and turn the corner.

Annalise made her way towards the entrance, secretly, she knew that her sister would constantly fall asleep on the Quidditch bleachers. Of course, she'd watch Gryffindor practise and then start doing her homework, eventually falling asleep.

"Annalise. Anna-Annalise wait!" someone called from behind her.

Annalise turned around and was faced with none other than Charlie.

Annalise groaned, "What do you want Charlie?" she asked, 'you stupid, persistent, arrogant toe-rag' she thought in addition to her reply.

Charlie sucked in a few breaths before talking, "It's Fred, he said something about knowing where your sister is." he said.

Annalise raised her eyebrows, "I have a hunch, how about we say where we both think she is at the same time." she preposed.

Charlie just nodded, 'On the count of three.  One... Two... Three."

"On the Quidditch bleachers/stands." They said at the same time.

"Let's go!" Charlie said, grabbing Annalise's hand.

Annalise jumped a bit as she felt a small shock shoot up her arm.

Charlie looked back at her, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, don't worry let's go." Annalise said, gripping his hand tighter.

They quickly ran to the Quidditch Pitch.

"You search the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw ones, I'll search the Slytherin and Hufflepuff ones." Annalise said, not giving Charlie much choice as she was already rushing over to the Slytherin bleacher.

Annalise ran up the stairs, "HAYLEY!" She screamed, looking around.

The redhead ran along the rows, not watching where she was going, she tripped. Annalise placed her hands out in front of her, ready to hit the ground, but instead was greeted with a voice.

"You just can't stop falling for me, can you Anna?" Charlie said, smirking.

Annalise opened her eyes, a mass of red filling her cheeks as she realised she had fell against Charlie. She quickly pushed herself off him, whacking him in the arm.

"Shut up." she mumbled, turning around and looking at her feet.

Charlie chuckled, "Awe, is little Anna embarrassed?" he said, grabbing her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Annalise whispered, feeling her cheeks heat up more.

Charlie pulled her over to him, "What was that,  _Gem_?" he asked.

"One, don't call me that, two, don't touch me." Annalise said, pulling out of his grasp, ignoring the tingling that was worse then before. "Come on, I've got to find my sister." Annalise said, walking away.


	5. You're Not Okay!

Annalise made her way back down the bleachers and back onto the pitch. She sat down on the grass, letting out a sigh, snapping a few blades of grass and throwing them up in the air.

'Hayley, I know you probably can't hear me. But if you can, please, please, please tell me you're safe. Everyone's so worried and I know your mother would be to if she found out. Why wouldn't you contact me first?' Annalise thought, tears slipping down her cheeks.

'Annagem?' a voice sounded in Annalise's head.

Annalise's head quickly swung around, looking behind her.

"Annalise, hey, are you okay?" someone said in front of her.

Annalise turned her head back around to face Charlie. "Yeah, I'm fine." she said, wiping her eyes, trying to get rid of her tears.

Charlie shook his head, "You are not okay Anna. Stop telling yourself and everyone you are. It's okay to not be okay, I've seen it before this. This just pushed everything over the edge. You have to learn to let go of all the stress. Tell people off for calling you names, stop being so overprotective of your sister, she's safe here, stop worrying about your fathers and N.E.W.Ts." he said.

Annalise was absolutely furious with Charlie, "NO! YOU, don't understand. Some things you can't stop stressing over. Names hurt, but you wouldn't know that, because all you've got is praises. Of course I'm going to overprotective of my half sister that I haven't seen in ELEVEN YEARS. I'm also going to worry about my fathers, ones in Azkaban for a crime he didn't do and the other is on the run and apparently moving on. Don't even get me started on N.E.W.Ts. Charlie, your life is perfect, mine isn't." she said, standing up and making her way back to the castle.

"But what about Hayley?" Charlie called, but Annalise didn't hear him..

Annalise entered the castle, quietly making her way back to the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Dragon scale." Annalise stated.

The portrait swung open.

Annalise smiled, "Have a good night, Eleanor." she said, walking in to the common room. She made her way towards a quiet corner, which is hard to find in a house that is full of noise.

"Hey Annalise." someone said, causing Annalise to spin around.

A smile crawled across Annalise's face, "Hey Oliver, whatcha doing?" she asked, taking a seat at the table.

Oliver smiled, "Not a lot, I was looking for Charlie actually. I was wondering if you'd seen him at all." he said.

Annalise's smiled faded and she looked away, "I have no clue where  _Charles_ is, nor do I care." she sneered.

Oliver was taken back by the girls reaction. "Sorry for asking." he said, quickly walking away.

'Do you really not care Annalise? Or just deny the fact that you care a little to much about Charlie?'

"Get out of my head." Annalise growled, trying to block the voice out.

'You can't get rid of me Anna, because I learnt how to control my powers a little and you can't stop me from invading your head. You're just as vulnerable as anyone else.'

"I'm warning you Hayley. Get out of my head." Annalise whispered, not wanting to draw to much attention to herself, but failing miserably.

'Why? This is fun, to embarrass my big sister in front of her whole house.'

"This isn't Hayley, she wouldn't do this. Hayley is kind of heart." Annalise reminded herself, still trying to block the voice out.

'Oh but it is me Annagem. I'm your worst nightmare.'

Annalise stood up and made her way to the girls dorms, she quickly opened the door to her shared dorm before quickly making her way over to her bed. She was eternally grateful that there was only one other girl in her dorm.

"Hayley, get out of my head right now or god forsake I will kill myself." Annalise spoke the words before she could think them through.

"Annalise are you okay?" a voice called from across the room as a head appeared from behind the curtain of the bed across from hers.

Annalise bit her lip as she stared at the strawberry blonde haired girl, "Yeah Cynthia." she answered.

"Are you sure? Because, even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign." Cynthia said, standing up.

Annalise let out a nervous laugh, "Of course I'm sure Cynthia." she said.

Cynthia smiled, "Your grandmother says she wishes you well and for you to stay safe, there are dark times ahead of us." she said.

Annalise stared at the girl, "You're lying. My grandmother is dead. Both of them are." she said, feeling the hot tears start running down her cheeks.

"NO, I'm not. Your grandmother, Hope I think her name was, she's in this room. Right now." Cynthia said.

"That's a sick joke Cyn. I thought you were my friend." Annalise said, getting up and storming out of the dorms.

"Sorry Hope. I tried my best." Cynthia said, turning to face a pale ghost like figure.

The lady smiled, "That's okay Cynthia. It'll take time for my granddaughter to see the truth. She's stubborn, she gets that from her father." she says.

"Which one?" Cynthia asked.

"The one that is my son. But his partner, just as stubborn." Hope said.


	6. Crazy Girl in a Magical World

Annalise made her way back to the nearly empty common room, only occupied by the Weasley twins, Charlie and Oliver. She made her way over to the fireplace and sitting down in front of it.

'You really should stop thinking about your fathers, they're both frauds.'

Annalise let out a groan, "Wouldn't say that if you knew the truth." she muttered, staring at the embers.

'What's that? That one of them is my father? As if?'

Annalise smiled, "Yeah, as if. Now get out of my head." she muttered, looking behind her to see if anyone had noticed her.

'Why? This is so much fun.'

"Hayley, I swear my life, if you don't get out of my head and leave me alone, I will hurt you." Annalise said, a little to loud, causing all the boys to turn and face her.

'You've done it now.'

"Annalise, are you okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just talking to myself, completely normal." Annalise stated with a smile.

Fred laughed at her, "She's doing it to you now, isn't she?" he asked.

"Oh, you think it's funny do you Frederik?" Annalise asked, gritting her teeth.

'Ooh, this is so funny.'

"Shut up Hayley, nobody asked for your opinion." Annalise stated, crossing her arms.

Fred shook his head, "If you don't reply, she goes away quicker. According to her, she doesn't remember every pestering anyone when she wakes up." he explained.

"I don't care, it's annoying and I want her out of my head." Annalise stated, turning back to face the fire.

'Go off at Fred again and you will be sorry.'

Annalise smirked, "Somebody has a crush." she said in a sing-song voice, everybody still staring at her.

'I do not like Fred. I absolutely despise the twins. They're always trying to prank me. I just don't think Mrs Weasley would appreciate finding out my sister was picking on one of her boys.'

"Nope, you like him Hayley, don't deny it." Annalise said.

'I DO NOT LIKE FRED WEASLEY!' the voice screamed.

Annalise let out a scream, clutching her head.

At this, Fred, George and Charlie rushed over to her.

"Anna, are you okay?" Charlie asked, but Annalise didn't hear him.

'STOP ACCUSING ME OF LIKE THAT, THAT TOE-RAG.'

Annalise doubled over, tears in her eyes, "Make it stop, make it stop." she kept saying, over and over.

Charlie turned to Fred, "How do you make it stop?" he asked.

Fred shrugged, "Hayley's never done this to me. I think she may be screaming at Anna, I've only had pleasant conversations with her" he said.

Annalise let out another ear splitting scream, slowly drawing sleepy people down into the common room.

Cynthia darted down the stairs and pushed the boys out of the way. She turned to Hope.

"How do I help her?" Cynthia appeared to be asking thin air from the boys perspective.

Hope shook her head, "I don't know." she said.

Cynthia groaned, "Well I can't do this alone Hope." she stated.

"Cynthia, who are you talking to?" A boy with green hair asked, standing behind them.

"You know exactly what I'm doing Brendon. I've been talking to them for eight years now." Cynthia said, trying to focus on Annalise.

'APOLOGIZE!'

"No, make it stop." Annalise screamed, covering her ears.

Cynthia turned to the boys, "One of you, go find the Prefect that's on his or her rounds, preferably Wednesday. Tell the Prefect you need to see Professor McGonagall." she said.

All of the boys turned to Charlie.

"Why me?" Charlie asked.

"Because you're a Prefect"

"And her best friend." the twins said.

Charlie shook his head, getting up and making his way out of the Gryffindor tower.

Charlie walked down the corridors, not watching where he was going. He bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going." the person said, "I should also add Charles that you are roaming around after curfew."

Charlie groaned, "Why couldn't I bump into Wednesday?" he muttered.

"What was that,  _Weasley_?" the person sneered.

Charlie knew who it was the by the first word he had spoken, "What do you want Lawrence?" he asked.

"Please, Lawrence, I need to get to Professor McGonagall." Charlie said, trying to pass Lawrence.

Lawrence blocked Charlie's path, "Why do you need to see her?" He asked.

"Look, I don't have time for this. My friend could seriously injure herself if I don't go and get McGonagall." Charlie said, pushing Lawrence out of the way.

"It can't be that bad, that bad that you have to wake Professor McGonagall up." Lawrence said, grabbing Charlie's robe collar.

Charlie was stopped in his tracks, "I swear on my life Lawrence. If you don't let me go now, Anna will injure herself and I'll never be able to forgive anyone for it." he stated, his eyes darkening.

Lawrence let go of Charlie's collar, "Go, but don't let me catch you out again,  _Weasley_." he said, continuing down the hall.

"Stuck up prat. Should've been a Slytherin." Charlie mumured, continuing towards Professor McGonagall's office.


	7. Skyfall

Charlie got to the Professor's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Professor McGonagall called.

Charlie opened the door, walking in.

"How'd I know it'd be a Weasley?" she motioned for him to sit.

Charlie shook his head, "Professor, there is something wrong in the Gryffindor Tower." he exclaimed.

"It's not your brothers again is it? They seem to have a knack for wrong doing." Professor McGonagall asked, looking over her glasses at the boy.

Charlie shook his head, "No, it's Annalise." he said.

McGonagall got up as soon as he heard about the girl, "What is wrong with Miss Lupin?" she asked.

"We don't know. But, she's on the floor, screaming for someone to make something stop. She may hurt herself if she doesn't get help." Charlie said, turning and walking towards the door.

Professor McGonagall followed the boy out of her office. "Mr Weasley. You were not excussed from my office." she said sternly.

Charlie turned, "Yes. Well. I am going to go help my friend." he stated, jogging back towards the Gryffindor Tower.

McGonagall shook her head, "The Weasley's a good bunch. But so stubborn and arogant." she muttered, chasing after Charlie.

"Dragon Scale." Charlie stated, as he stood in front of the portrait.

"I am terribly sorry, but the password was changed today." The Fat Lady said, smiling sadly.

Charlie looked distraught.

"Lycanthropy." a voice said behind him.

The portrait swung open, Charlie quickly running through.

"I say Minerva, no respect from anyone these days." The Fat Lady said, shaking her head.

McGonagall smiled, "Thank you Eleanor, but Charles is worried for his friends safety. He is usually a very kind and well mannered boy." She stated, following the boy.

"MAKE IT ST-"

"Anna, Anna, ANNA!" Two voices echoed down the hallway.

McGonagall walked faster up the hall, until she was right on Charlie's heels.

The common room was full. Everyone being summoned from their beds by the screaming girl.

In front of the fire, sat a stressed out Cynthia with a still Annalise lying in front of her.

The strawberry blonde haired girl had tears in her eyes as she looked at her dorm mate and friend.

Charlie stood there, in shock. "She's not dead." he said, refusing to move closer.

Cynthia just stayed silent, not able even mumble a few words.

"She's not dead!" Charlie stated, not that anyone was going to argue with him.

"She's not dead." He whispered, still trying to convince himself that the ginger with the bubblegum pink tips wasn't dead, even though her body was lying still in front of his eyes.

Fred glanced sadly over at his brother and shook his head, "I don't think she's dead Charlie. More like in a comatose state." He said.

Annalise felt like screaming, but she knew no one would hear her.

"I'M NOT DEAD!" She wanted to scream out, just for someone, anyone to hear.

'They can't hear you.' a voice stated.

"Even after my near death, you still decide to haunt me."

"She's not dead." said a voice at the back of the crowd.

Everyone turned to face the person, he was a raven haired boy with big green eyes.

"She's not dead, just not quiet alive. Almost in a comatose state, but not quiet." the raven haired boy stated.

"Would you care to explain exactly what you mean, Mr Agreste?" Professor McGonagall questioned, pushing her way to the front of the crowd.

The Agreste boy shook his head, "Technically, by any doctor or healer, this girl would be dead, as she is not breathing or showing any signs of life." he turned to face Cynthia, the only person in the room still facing Annalise besides Charlie. "Just ask her, ask the strawberry girl bout the spirits and she'll tell you that ever story one tells her, always begins with a fight." He stated.

Cynthia shook her head, "Hope, she's n-not d-dead..... right?" she asked in a whisper.

The spirit shook her head, "I can not help you." she stated, fading a little.

Cynthia's eyes widened, "NO, Hope! Don't go!" she screamed, ignoring the fact everyone was watching her.

"She's not dead is she Cyn?" Charlie asked, looking at the girl.

Cynthia raised her head, turning it in Charlie's directoin, tears sparkling in her eyes, "I- I d-on't kn-know Charlie." she tried to say, even though she knew her words would be faltered.

Charlie walked over to Cynthia, grabbing her hand and pulling her up roughly.

Cynthia stumbled into Charlie, she didn't move or really try to do anything, she stayed there not looking back at her lifeless friend.

Charlie glanced back at Professor McGonagall, who nodded, as if she was reading his mind.

"Come on Cyn, let's go see Madam Pomfrey." Charlie said, trying not to choke on his words.

Cynthia just moved closer to him, not wanting to leave her friend behind, but also not wanting to look at the lifeless body.

Charlie wrapped an arm around Cynthia's shoulders, pulling her closer to him before slowly leading her towards the portrait.

Professor McGonagall watched them leave before turning back to the situation.

"Alright students, off to bed." she stated, ushering the students back towards the dorms, except the Weasley twins who were over by Annlise's side.

McGonagall shook her head, "Those two are ridiculous, intelligent, but ridiculous." she muttered.


End file.
